Fun At Practice
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Kiriha X Taiki  Kiritai   from Digimon Xros Wars, sequel of " Ring To Love" short fic about their practice time. Warnings: Yaoi, Bo X Boy, slash, mature content.


Fun At Practice 

The sequel of "Ring To Love" – DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Taiki arrived at basketball indoor, he look around to find his boyfriend, Kiriha Aonuma who promised will practice basketball together with him in his school basketball's room, since it was holidays and not many people visits school, he safely entered the room and stretching his muscle.

'I wonder why Kiriha so late…. He usually came before me…' thought Taiki, he took his basketball and dribbled it around the field, didn't notice someone came and watching him. He stopped dribbled and stepped closer to the ring for shoot. He heard some footsteps coming closer to him

"Hi…" he spoke as he poke his shoulder.

"Kiriha!" shocked Taiki.

"Aargh! You scared me to death!" complained Taiki as he slapped him playfully.

"Hahahaha! Sorry…" he smirked.

"Anyway let's play game~"

"but you need to stretching!" said Taiki.

"Don't care~"

"You must!" he pushed him to the middle of flied. "Do it now…' said Taiki.

"Fine coach~" teased Kiriha.

'I just don't want you hurt, dummy…' thought Taiki annoyed, he hoped he would get what he mean but he will teased him for sure.

"Okay, so what next?" he said as he hugged him from back and whispered hotly on his ear, Taiki shocked and struggled.

"Eeekh! Get serious!" he complained.

"You want me serious?" he said.

"Yes!" he said as he pulled away. Suddenly, Kiriha rushed t him and took his ball, shoot it and scored.

"Looks who lose now~" he teased, Taiki couldn't believe he was let his guard off…

Taiki quickly passed him as he took the ball and shoot it.

"The real battle is begin…' said Taiki with serious tone, Kiriha smirked and stared back to him.

~ At Break Time ~

Taiki and Kiriha breathed uncontrollably because they too tired. "You're not bad…" said Kiriha with evil smirk, he satisfied have match with Taiki, Taiki look at him and smiled "Hahaha… you're too…" then Taiki pulled out his shirt little and wipe his sweat. Kiriha stared Taiki who still exhausted. 'His face…. So cute…' thought Kiriha and he started to think in pervert way.

"Woy Kiriha!" he waved his hand in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Should we eat something? I'm hungry now…" said Taiki. 'And I'm hungry of you…' he thought, and then he gave him sausage bread and mineral water.

He watched him ate the bread slowly and he delighted, Kiriha started imagine pervert things with him and drooling without realize.

"Uhm…Kiriha? Are you hungry too?" asked Taiki innocently.

Kiriha quickly wiped his saliva and blushed. "N-nothing…"

'Weird, Kiriha never blushed before…' thought Taiki surprise.

"What is it?" he moved closer.

"I said nothing!" he said while looking away.

'Well, he cute like that…' Taiki smirked. 'I like this side of Kiriha….'

Then he drank the mineral water, Kiriha saw it and started imagine he spilled all the water into his body and teased him, Kiriha covered his face and felt he was nosebleed, he quickly took his napkin and wipe it.

'I need to stop!' he thought, "Hey Taiki, I want go to bathroom, be right back.." said Kiriha quickly without looking at him, Taiki was confused at him but he relieved because he stopped teased him, he laid his body and stared the sky, it was bright and beautiful sky.

"Uuuugh! When I could stop thinking him like that!" mumbled Kiriha while he washed his face on shrank and face the mirror.

"I need to stop before I lost control…" he said.

'Why you don't let out your emotion?' said a voice.

"Who is that?"

'Nah, just another voice in your head'

"What do you mean by said that?"

'Don't pretend to be fool, stop imagine and start doing things what you want..'

"What the! What if he mad at dumped me!" he said with worried tone, he love Taiki so much.

'Make sure he love it' then the voice gone.

"Okay, now I'm really crazy, I talk to myself! Now what I am going to do….?" he said while grabbing his head, felt frustrated.

~ Back To Taiki ~

"What took him so long again?" mumbled Taiki while dribbled the ball. "He wasting my time thought…" he sighed.

'Well, I kinda wish I could spend more time with him after this….' Thought Taiki. then he felt someone hugged him tightly from back which make him shock, Taiki felt something different with the hug.

"Kiriha!" said Taiki, Kiriha smirked and kissed his ear. "Hey~"

"Umm… is there something wrong?" asked Taiki.

"No, not at all…" he smirked and started to lick his ear.

"Kiriha!" he blushed. "Stop playing around and let's continue our practice…"

"But I only want to continue our relationship…" he said.

"Eeeh?" he blushed, didn't believe what he said.

"I think you didn't get what I said…" he smirked as he kissed his lips passionately. "Let me teach you…" he said and kissed him again, Taiki wanted to push him but his kiss powerful enough to make him feel flew away.

Taiki flinched when he felt a wet tongue rubbed his front lips and asked for entry, Taiki didn't want let him at first but he forced and finally Taiki gave up, open his mouth and let him explored his mouth.

"Hmmm…Mmmf….Kiriha…" said Taiki, Kiriha liked his moan specially his voice, he rubbed every corner in his mouth which make Taiki more moaned, finally his tongue licked Taiki's tongue, asking for playing and joined the rhythm, Taiki was failed to fight back and he licked back.

After the few minutes later, their making out session over and pulled away, Taiki gasped and wipe his saliva who drowned out, Kiriha smirked.

"You're not bad…" he said as he show his winning smirk.

"Pervert…" said Taiki with annoyed tone, he hate to admit he was lose at him.

"I am…" he moved his lips to his neck which make Taiki surprised, "H-hey! What are you doing?"  
>"Resume, of course~" he said as he started to kiss gently.<p>

"Aa-aah… no…" he said, Kiriha ignored him and started to suck his neck deeply, Taiki was not used the new sensation he felt and struggled, finally Kiriha bit his neck slowly and sucked it again.

"Aaargh! Hurts, Kiriha! How dare you?" said Taiki with red face, he didn't want admit he enjoyed it bit, but Kiriha still smirked.

"Hehehe, sorry love.." he pulled away. "This is mark you're mine.."

"You already mark it while ago…" he said.

"I know but I want this mark forever in you…" he said then his right hand slipped to his front of pants and rubbed his dick.

"K-Kiriha!" Taiki flinched and grabbed his hand, but Kiriha slapped his hand with his other hand and grabbed both of them.

"Don't fight back.." he whispered on his ear.

"B-but I wasn't ready…" he blushed.

"Don't worry, I will slow and gently~" he said with hot voice and rubbed it until it gets hard.

"Uuuh…Kiriha…" he closed his eyes, Kiriha couldn't help but finally kissed him passionately and his hand pulled away, Taiki was glad he finally stopped, but not in any moment, his hand moved to his back and went to his ass.

"Kiriha…" he broke the kiss and look at him with confused face.

"What?"  
>"P-please…. I don't want…" he said with pleaded tone.<p>

"But I want…"

"Please, stop this…" he said, but he keep ignored him and slipped his finger to inside him.

"Aaargh!" shocked Taiki when he felt something come inside him, his body started shivered.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stop…" he said while moving his finger and make him twitched, Taiki hardly struggled but his body moved same rhythm with his finger which make Taiki hard to fight back, Taiki didn't want to give up but some of his other part want to enjoyed it, Kiriha was unsatisfied because he didn't receive any moans, so he slipped another fingers to inside him.

"Aaah…Kiriha…" he finally moaned, Kiriha smirked and kissed his neck for add more some sensation, Taiki started to lose control and stopped struggled, he moved more deeply before adding more fingers.

'Aaaakh… why I'm always lose at him? I don't want to rush our relationship…. I couldn't help it but give up…' thought Taiki as he breathed uncontrollably.

"Aaah…Aaah…Kiriha.." he moaned more loader, Taiki could felt Kiriha smirked and finally he pulled out his wet fingers out of him.

'Finally over…'

"Its not over…" he said as he pushed him to walls and pulled out his pants.

"Wait wait!" said Taiki panicked, he was even not ready for sex.

"I couldn't wait anymore…" he said as he ripped off his basket pants.

"Hey! That pants is new!" protested Taiki.

"Don't worry, I will buy it new one after this…" he spoke as he pulled his boxer off.

"Choose, you want back or front?" said Kiriha.

"I think… back…." He said, Kiriha turned him around and pushed to wall gently, his left hand grabbed both his hands while his right hands squeezed his ass.

"P-please be gentle Kiriha…" whispered Taiki as he blushed and shivered, Don't worry, I will.." he smirked as he slipped his dick slowly to inside him.

"Aaaaaaah.." said Taiki half screamed, he wanted to keep his voice down but he was too weak to hold back.

'Taiki so tight….' Thought Kiriha happily as he begun to moved, Taiki was lost control with these new sensation and moaned furiously.

"Aaah…aaah…ahh….Kiriha…" he moaned which make Kiriha more moved faster

"Hum….Taiki.." he kissed his hair.

"Ahh….. I couldn't handle this…" he said, their body moved in the same rhythm.

"Leave it all to me…" he moved more faster and harshly which make him moaned more louder because it was bit painful, Taiki forgot all his worries and lost in his lust, he started to like it.

"Do you feel it?" whispered Kiriha.

"W-what?" asked Taiki while still gasped.

"Something will come…" he smirked.

"Uuh…." He didn't get what he said. "I couldn't hold it…" he whispered as he cum inside him.

"Waaaaaah…" he screamed because he was shocked and bit painful, but he was bit enjoyed being penetrate too. Taiki finally laid his body to the floor and gasped.

Kiriha kissed his hair gently, "Like it?"

"Definitely No…" he denied.

~ 5 minute later ~

"I don't think I want practice with you again…" he said with annoyed tone. They walk together out from his school.

"Eeeh Why?" confused Kiriha.

"Because you raped me…" he said.

"I don't, we are having sex…" he corrected.

"No! You didn't ask me at first place!" he denied.

"I wouldn't because I know you will like it…" he smirked.

"…." Taiki was speechless.

"Oh C'mon, don't be cranky…" he said with pleaded tone.

"I'm not…." He said as he hold his hand, Kiriha was surprised and he kissed his head gently.

"I won't be rude again, because you're mine now…. Completely…" he smiled.

"Really?" said Taiki.

"Yes…" he smiled. "So, want to visit the old lake?" he suggested.

"Definitely yes!" he exclaimed and walk with him happily.

THE END


End file.
